Fifty Dates (traduction)
by Peonny
Summary: Traduction de narciscia Rendez-vous, moments, instants partagés par Rumplestiltskin et Belle.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure:**

Les rendez-vous apparaissent dans le désordre parce que c'est comme ça que j'écris.

Spoilers 2x04.

Remarque: Quand je dis "50 dates" Je ne veux pas cinquante rendez-vous officiels - J'ai aussi incorporer des petits moments où ils sont simplement ensemble. Je ne crois pas cela va prendre exactement 50 rendez-vous. T évalué pour le contenu sexuel. Mélange de fluff et d'angst.

profit de narciscia: u/4155441/narciscia

texte original : s/8632537/1/Fifty-Dates

**Note de la traductrice:**

Bonjour, je vous présente la traduction d'une fanfiction que j'ai personnellement adoré.

Lectrice assidue depuis quelques années maintenant, je me lance dans la traduction. C'est ma première donc tous conseils/critiques sont les bienvenus. J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi.

* * *

Fithy Dates / Cinquante rendez-vous.

Soit honnête, lui ai-je dit. Je veux tout entendre. Je veux te connaître. Je n'aime que toi, laisse-moi te connaître.

Au cours des cinquante rendez-vous qu'il a organisé.

Comme les vœux de mariage nous avons finalement pris : pour le meilleur ou le pire.

Je le connais maintenant, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

**Premier **

Lors de notre premier rendez-vous, nous sommes allés manger des hamburgers chez Granny. Il en a commandé de toutes les sortes, j'ai pu tous les goûter. Je préfère le cheeseburger. J'ai aussi découvert que j'aime la sauce barbecue. J'ai léché la sauce sur mes doigts et il m'à couvé du regard.

Je lui ai souris en retour.

Nous n'avions jamais eu de problème avec la luxure et l'amour. Nous les avions en abondance. La confiance et la vérité nous manquait.

"Parle-moi de ton fils. Qui était-il?"

Le désire à disparu, pour rester quelque part à l'arrière plan, comme s'était toujours le cas lorsque j'étais avec lui, la culpabilité elle est apparue.

"C'était un bon garçon," a-t-il commencé. Les minutes sont devenues des heures, et j'ai tout appris du garçon pour qui Storybrooke est né.

Par la suite, sous le sourire bienveillant de Ruby, je me suis penché sur la table et j'ai déposé un baiser sur la joue de Rumple.

Nous avions fait plus, beaucoup plus, quand je vivais avec lui, mais ce baiser sembla lui faire infiniment plaisir.

Plus tard, Ruby m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire.

"Vraiment?" Ai-je répondu :"Il sourit tout le temps ..."

"Peut-être autour de toi".

**Deux à six.**

Le lundi et le mercredi, nous avons déjeuné chez Granny.

Les gens sont restés bouche bée devant nous. J'aurais cru qu'il lancerait un regard furieux en arrière et les menacerait. Mais non. Il me dévisageait et m'interrogeait sur ma journée, ma vie, mes amis, à propos de la bibliothèque, des livres et de mes sentiments.

C'est lors du rendez-vous du mercredi que je l'ai questionné sur le loyer.

"Combien voulez-vous le louer ? "

Il à rit de moi et ses doigts ont effleuré les miens.

"Tu n'as pas à payer le loyer, Belle."

"Je t'ai dit ..."

Il à liées nos doigts et m'a regardé fixement. "Tu n'as pas à payer le loyer, Belle,» a-t-il répété.

«Je crois que je devrais te donner quelque chose ..."

Il a serré mes doigts doucement dans sa main. "Tu le fait déjà."

**Sept**

Il m'a emmené jusqu'au bord de l'eau et nous avons marché le long du sable. Je n'avais jamais vu l'océan avant. Je divaguais sur les histoires de pirates et d'aventures à travers les mers et il regardait fixement dans le lointain.

Avec l'un de ses bras, il me serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Ses lèvres se sont attardées et son étreinte s'est intensifiée.

"Les pirates sont réels, Belle."

Il y avait dans le son de sa voix, une profondeur qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je compris alors qu'il y avait un secret là-dessous.

Je savais qu'il n'en parlerait pas aujourd'hui parce qu'il me tenait les mains et m'éloignait du bord… comme s'il voulait nous éloigner de son trouble passé.

J'ai quand même continué, essayant de faire quelques remarques subtiles sur la façon dont je ne voudrais pas d'une vie en mer ou d'une vie de pirates.

Il m'a alors sourit, mais pas d'un sourire franc, et je me demandais ce que les pirates pouvaient avoir à faire dans son histoire tourmentée.

**Huit à seize**

Le lundi il m'aide à ouvrir la bibliothèque. Les quelques premières fois il s'est excusé d'envahir mon espace et s'est maladroitement attardé près de la porte.

Il essayait de garder ses distances pour me permettre de m'épanouir. Il voulait être près de moi, comme je voulais être près de lui, mais il s'en est abstenu à moins que je ne l'appel.

Néanmoins, je pouvais le sentir. Je le voyais me regarder dans la rue alors que je marchais avec Ruby, je savais qu'il regardait par la fenêtre de son atelier la nuit. Je savais qu'il était là, toujours là - mais à distance.

La distance était la preuve de son amour. La liberté est une preuve de son amour. Le désintéressement est une preuve de son amour.

L'amour n'a jamais été mis en doute. S'il y a bien une chose dans le monde sur laquelle je puise compter c'est sur le fait que Rumplestiltskin m'aime.

M'aime trop peut-être. Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose possible, mais un lundi, alors qu'il m'aidait à ouvrir, je remarquais que ses doigts tremblais lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la porte. J'ai alors pensé que l'amour pouvait être trop parfois.

Lorsqu'il sort, je pense que nous sommes tous deux soulagés, nous pouvons faire une pause dans la valse violente de nos sentiments.

**Trois**

Lors de notre troisième soirée, j'ai dîné chez lui. C'était notre maison. Aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à définir cet endroit.

C'était étrange d'être assise dans une cuisine que j'avais brièvement considéré comme la mienne, et qui je le savais le serait de nouveau un jour prochain… mais pour le moment, c'était juste la sienne.

Au dessus de nous, se trouvais la chambre que nous avions partagée. J'avais couché dans ses bras, et il m'avait embrassé. J'avais goûté sa langue, lui avait caressé ma peau de ses doigts et de ses lèvres.

Nous n'avions jamais dépassé le stade des baisers passionnés, des caresses s'attardant sur les bras et le cou, pourtant le besoin entre nous était si grand.

Je compris qu'il voulait plus, il voulait tout de moi, il voulait me posséder et se donner entièrement à moi, corps et âme. Mais il ne m'a jamais poussé, et son hésitation emplissait mon cœur de joie. Il y avait en lui tellement de douceur et de patience.

Les secrets me retenaient encore. Je ne pouvais partager son lit, lui donner mon corps tant que lui ne m'avait donné sa confiance.

Lors du troisième rendez-vous, il m'a raconté que sa femme s'appelait Milha et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il m'a dit que le premier mot de Bae avait été "papa" et qu'il avait battu mon père jusqu'à le laissé à demi-mort.

Bien que le repas soit devenu cendre dans ma bouche, je me suis retrouvée à l'embrasser à la fin de la soirée, permettant à sa langue de glisser le long de la mienne et à ses mains de s'enfouir dans mes cheveux.

Je ne voulais pas le récompenser pour la vérité, mais je sentais les barrières tombés entre nous, et je pensais pour la première fois que je pouvais me donner entièrement à cet homme.

Pas ce soir-là cependant.

Ruby m'avait prévenu que le sexe arrivait généralement le troisième soir, mais mon amour m'a remit mon manteau en me précisant que rien ne se produirait jamais jusqu'à ce que je le souhaite.

**Dix-sept**

J'ai claqué la porte du restaurant lors du 17e rendez-vous. Les larmes me piquaient les yeux et mon cœur me brûlait.

«Ma chérie," dit-il, en se levant, toujours gentleman, alors que je m'étais levé violemment. "Laisse-moi t'expliquer."

"Ne t'embête pas", dis-je, jetant ma serviette sur la table.

"Je ne t'appartiens pas. Je ne suis pas ta propriété et je ne l'ai jamais été."

Il leva les mains désespérément essayant de me calmer. "Chérie, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du le dire comme cela."

J'ai hoché la tête et ai pris mon manteau que le serveur de tendait, il a eu un petit sourire satisfait face aux tentatives désastreuses de mon amant de me raisonner. Nous faisions une scène et cela me mortifiait.

M. Hopper assit à la table adjacente a silencieusement bégayé, coincé entre l'envie de vouloir aider mais plus terrifié à l'idée d'interrompre. Cela m'a seulement ennuyé davantage.

"Je m'en vais", ai-je dis, après avoir attaché le dernier bouton de ma veste.

Rumple soupira. "Eh bien, au moins nous avons eu dix-sept sorties cette fois. Cela me brise le cœur de te regarder partir, mais tu es si douée pour cela."

La mortification s'est répandue sur son visage au fur et à mesure que ses mots infiltraient nos cœurs.

Il me blâmait pour le quitter cette fois comme la précédente.

"Je quitte le restaurant", ai-je dit en insistant sur le dernier mot. "N'en fait pas ce que ce n'est pas." Et j'ai craqué, alors que j'enveloppais mon écharpe autour de mon cou: "Je ne pars que lorsqu'il qu'il est impossible de rester."

La colère l'avait quitté et les tourbillons familiers de culpabilité et d'angoisse ont adouci ses yeux."Belle, je suis désolé, je ..."

"Non", ai-je soufflé doucement. "Viens t'excuser demain, si tu le pense. J'ai besoin de faire une promenade."

Alors que je passais la porte avec rage, j'entendis Archie offrir quelques conseils mon amant.

"Laissez-la partir."

"Il semble que ce soit tout ce que je sache faire." lui a-t-il répondu.

Je visualisais mon cœur saignant dans ma poitrine. Je suis retourné à mon appartement et j'ai fondu en larmes.

L'amour est douloureux.

**Neuf ou dix ...**

Pour notre neuvième rendez-vous… Je pense que c'était le neuvième, Rumplestiltskin me chatouillait. J'ai tellement ris que j'en pleurais de joie sur son canapé. Il a bannit mes larmes de ses doigts et m'a dit qu'il voulait me faire plaisir tous les jours de sa vie.

On en était au neuvième rendez-vous lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'étais heureuse, vraiment heureuse.

Nous avons échangé un baiser passionné, contre les coussins du canapé, en frottant nos nez comme d'espiègles adolescents.

Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais, mais les mots semblaient trop insuffisants.

Mais lorsqu' il murmura: «Je t'aime, Belle," contre mon oreille, j'ai fait écho à ce sentiment.

Puis il m'a reconduit chez moi et pendant le trajet en voiture, je lui ai dit que j'étais heureuse.

Il a répondu qu'il l'était aussi.

Nous avons partagé un long regard et je crois que nous avons tous deux pensé en silence "Les choses vont fonctionner cette fois."

Et depuis ce neuvième rendez-vous, je n'en ai jamais douté.

**Dix-huit**

Il était clair que jamais je ne retournerais dans le restaurant de poissons d'Ursula, plus jamais. C'est pour cela que lors du dix-huitième rendez-vous, nous avons diné dans mon appartement attenant à la bibliothèque.

Rumple était silencieux mais j'étais toujours échaudé par notre dispute en public de veille.

L'entrée et le plat principal se sont déroulés dans le silence ponctués uniquement par des tentatives avortés de conversation.

Au moment où j'ai apporté le désert, je me sentais émotive et agacée.

"Pour clarifier," commença-t-il, alors que je passais devant lui pour verser généreusement de la crème sur son gâteau au chocolat, "Je ne voulais pas dire que tu m'appartiens, que tu es ma possession."

J'ai avalé ma bouchée et répondu rapidement: "je cite de nouveau tes mots exactes : "belle, ma chérie, la raison pour laquelle je n'aime pas que cet homme flirte avec toi, est que tu m'appartiens".

En pointant mon buste du doigt, je lui ai répondu : "Je ne t'appartiens pas. Je suis avec toi par choix".

Il à hoche la tête et posé sa cuillère, son appétit ayant apparemment disparu, "Chérie, le fait que tu choisisses d'être avec moi, est un cadeau et je ne le prends pas pour acquis. Honnêtement ce que je voulais dire, et je dois admettre que je l'ai mal formulé, c'est que je te considère comme mon ... "il s'arrêta et chercha désespérément un terme qui ne me tourmenterais pas," ma ... tout. Regarde, "dit-il, trébuchant sur ses excuses:« Je t'appartiens, volontiers. Tu possède mon cœur et je ne suis pas en colère pour autant. "

"Tu l'étais." ai-je grogné disgracieusement, me souvenant de ce jour fatidique au Dark Castle, ou il avait repoussé mon amour.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il se fâchait, je pouvais sentir son mécontentement crépiter dans l'air comme des étincelles magiques. "Dear" J'ai grincé des dents c'était un mauvais signe, une syllabe en moins "Dearie", "Je vais payer cette erreur pour toujours je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappel, je suis bien conscient de mes monstrueux actes envers toi."

"Je ne l'ai pas dit pour être cruelle "ai-je ajouté lorsque le silence est devenu trop pesant, "je pense qu'il reste des blessures entre nous."

"La souffrance est le prix à payer pour l'amour " a simplement dit Rumple.

J'ai hoché la tête, et me suis sentie encouragé lorsqu'il a pris une nouvelle bouché de son gâteau au chocolat.

«Es-tu vraiment à moi?" Ai-je demandé.

Il a levé les yeux vers moi, et a simplement hoché la tête.

"Je suis à toi " lui ai-je promis, "mais parce que je le veux. "

Il acquiesça de nouveau et autour d'une bouchée de gâteau marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à des excuses.

Que j'ai acceptés.

**Onze**

Tenant sa main dans la mienne je l'ai conduit jusqu'à l'escalier, nous partagions des sourires timides alors que nous nous sommes lentement déplacé vers la chambre à coucher.

Alors que je me tenais à la porte de sa chambre, sa main chaude dans la mienne, j'ai remarqué que le lit était défait et par la fenêtre ouverte s'engouffrait de l'air froid.

"Es-ce que…"ai-je bégayé, laissant mon regard faire le tour de la chambre, voyant ma chemise de nuit à l'endroit ou je l'avais laissé tombé le jour de mon enlèvement, "n'es-tu pas revenue ici depuis que je suis partie ?"

Il a eu l'air gêné et a secoué la tête, sa main prise avec la mienne essayant de les démêler. Il voulait se retirer mais j'ai résisté.

"Rumplestiltskin, où as-tu dormi?"

Il a haussé les épaules et mon cœur s'est brisé.

Je me suis souvenu avoir vu ma tasse ébréchée sur la table de chevet à côté du canapé et j'ai eu ma réponse. "As-tu dormi sur le canapé?"

Il m'a ignoré et a regardé le sol.

J'ai déglutie, mon excitation ayant été balayé par la tristesse, la culpabilité et l'empathie qui a déferlé sur moi. Il était tellement tragique, tellement abimé, mon magnifique amour qui se débattait tant.

«Je vais fermer la fenêtre, alors nous pouvons nous allonger et dormir un peu."

Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour cette nuit-là. Ce n'était pas notre première fois.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance parce que nous avions tous deux trouvés la paix, couché dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est lors de ce onzième rendez-vous que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais mal dormi sans le souffle de Rumplestilskin à côté de moi.

**Quatre**

Pour ce rendez-vous, par un après-midi pluvieux, nous sommes restés dans la bibliothèque.

Rumple m'aidait à utiliser l'ordinateur, ce rectangle mince et brillant qu'il m'avait acheté, et qui apparemment, «avait tout». C'était le meilleur "Apple Mac", il avait une pomme blanche et brillante sur le devant. Il a changé l'image sur l'écran pour mettre une forêt qui me rappelle ma maison. Je l'ai embrassé légèrement et ai apprécié la patience dont il a fait preuve quand il m'a aidé à l'utiliser.

Au cours de l'après-midi, alors que la pluie s'écrasait contre les fenêtres, je lui ai demandé de me montrer comment filer.

"Maintenant, que je sais faire cela, tu pourrais me montrer d'autre choses … comme…hum…comment filer peut être ? "

Il a ri et a caressé une mèche de cheveux, tombant devant mon visage, ses doigts s'attardant sur ma peau. "Un fileur, hmmm? Nous verrons bien."

"As-tu appris à ton fils et à ta femme ? "

Ses doigts ont quitté mon visage si rapidement, qu'on aurait droit qu'ils le brûlait. "Non."

"Je suis désolé." J'ai tout de suite regretté de lui faire revivre la douleur de sa bien-aimée famille perdue à jamais. "Je me demandais simplement."

Il a reporté son attention sur le portable, appuyant rapidement sur les touches, créant une «base de données» pour moi (si j'ai bien compris). Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, il dit, «Je voulais mieux pour Bae. Quant à Milha ...», il hésita à son nom, «elle n'a jamais voulu écouter."

J'aimais qu'il s'ouvre et je voulais l'y encourager. "Etait-elle impatiente comme moi?"

"Elle n'avait rien à voir avec toi ", a-t-il dit si sèchement que je me sentais secoué par la remarque.

"A quoi ressemblait-elle?"

Il fronça les sourcils, toujours entrain de taper sur les touches, puis il dit: "Rien à voir avec toi."

Je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait, mais une atmosphère étrange s'attardait autour de nous. Je pouvais sentir l'obscurité autour de nous et je me demandais si son premier mariage était aussi terrible que je commençais à l'imaginer.

"Rum, qu'es-ce qui est arrivé à ta femme, à Milha?"

Il se moquait: "Elle n'a jamais été mienne."

Je fronçais les sourcils d'implication et le pressait. "Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Tu as dit qu'elle était partie?"

Ses doigts se sont arrêté pendant un instant puis tout aussi rapidement ont continué à voler au-dessus du clavier. "Elle est morte".

"Je suis désolé ..." ai-je dis. Et je l'étais vraiment car il devait l'avoir apprécié à un certain niveau pour en avoir fait la mère de son enfant. J'avais toujours imaginé qu'il l'aimait mais il à écrasé cette pensée en une seule phrase:

"Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait."

"C'est une chose horrible à dire," ai-je répondu.

"Ça ne la rend pas moins vrai, chérie".

J'ai secoué la tête. J'avais froid et j'ai fourré mes mains dans mes poches. "Comment est-elle morte?"

Il regardait toujours ce maudit ordinateur portable.

"Dans les bras de son amant."

Il n'y avait rien à répondre, Je l'ai juste fixé, et lui m'a ignoré.

Lorsque la base de données a été achevée il m'a serré l'épaule avant de quitter la bibliothèque et de s'aventurer sous la pluie.

**Vingt**

Nous avons dansé.

Mon amant à fait joué de la musque à l'ordinateur portable, et dans le hall de la bibliothèque, nous avons dansé, lentement, serré l'un contre l'autre. Pas tout à fait une valse mais pas non plus un slow. J'ai accroché mes bras autour de son cou et respiré son enivrante odeur. Momentanément, comme nous étions accrochés l'un à l'autre, j'ai été transporté dans notre maison dans la forêt enchantée et je me souvins comme je le trouvais attirant … déjà à cette époque.

Rumplestiltskin m'entraîna dans un baiser qui fit fondre mon corps contre le sien. Nous étions au point mort, après avoir échangé des baisers passionné, qui bientôt se remplirent d'un besoin primitif. Son désir étant devenu évident, il recula et me regarda profondément dans les yeux.

"J'aimerais t'attraper et t'emmener dans la chambre mais je ne pense pas que cela fonctionne particulièrement bien."

Je regardai les fenêtres closes et sourit malicieusement vers lui. «Pourquoi la chambre?"

C'est lors de ce vingtième rendez-vous que ma bibliothèque est devenue la notre.

**Vingt-huit**

Un jeudi midi je me suis assise dans l'arrière-boutique en sirotant mon thé. Mon amant avait été morose toute la journée et semblait incroyablement surchargé.

"Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles me dire ?" Ai-je demandé alors que je respirais l'odeur de l'Earl Grey pour me calmer les nerfs.

"J'ai tué ma femme."

Il avait parlé avec tant de calme et si soudainement qu'il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre ses paroles et pour les organiser dans mon esprit. Une fois qu'il n'y eu plus de doute sur le sens de sa phrase, dans un souffle à peine audible et avec un regard plein d'incrédulité : " Qu…quoi "ai-je dit.

"Milha", a-t-il dit, les yeux dans sa tasse de thé ", je l'ai tuée."

"Accidentellement?" Comme il ne disait rien je me suis mordu les lèvres et j'ai ravalé le malaise qui s'installait en moi. "Délibérément ? "

Il hocha la tête, en un petit mouvement, mais qui avait été assez pour m'éloigner de lui. J'ai quitté la table autour de laquelle nous étions réunis et me tenait près du rideau qui séparait sa boutique de son espace personnel, croisant mes bras autour de moi.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Elle est partie et je l'ai tuée."

"Par esprit de vengeance?"

Il secoua la tête et je ne compris pas si cela voulait dire «oui», «non» ou s'il ne pouvait même pas se le rappeler.

"L'as-tu regretté?"

Il allait parler, mais je l'ai arrêté. «Répond honnêtement."

"Je regrette d'avoir tué la mère de mon fils», as-t-il dit, - oh quel habile choix de mots.

«Pourquoi l'as-tu fait?"

"Est-ce important?"

Je fermais les yeux, j'avais envie de pleurer, mais ne savait pas qui était le plus digne de mes larmes : l'homme, la femme ou le fils. Peut-être même moi, nous ?

"Belle" dit-il, sa voix était si douce et si tendre, qu'elle me fit fondre en larmes. "Je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme je t'aime, toi."

J'ai pleuré plus fort, croisant mes bras encore plus fort autour de moi.

Sagement, il n'a pas essayé de s'approcher de moi, il est resté assis à table, se réchauffant les mains autour de sa tasse de thé.

"J'ai perdu mon fils, ma femme m'a trahi et ... je l'ai tuée. Je le regrette tellement ... Belle." Il prit une inspiration tremblante et je compris alors, derrière mon voile de larmes, qu'il pleurait aussi.

"Ensuite, je croyais que tu m'avais trahi aussi ... mais je ne pouvais pas te faire de mal, ne pouvait pas te toucher, ne pouvait pas ... Je t'aime tellement Belle. Je ne t'aurais jamais fais de mal ...tu peux me casser autant que tu le souhaite, mais… je ne serais jamais capable de te faire du mal."

Je l'ai maudit avec mes yeux. Que me disait-il à moi? Qu'il m'aimait trop pour me tuer?

"Je t'aime trop pour ça ..."

Sa voix s'est estompée mais je l'ai maudit tout de même. "Mal", ajoutais-je alors qu'il hochait la tête. Le mouvement brusque de sa tête faisant couler des larmes sur son visage.

Nous n'avons pas parlé pendant douze jours après. Il m'en a fallu neuf pour retrouver le sourire.

Encore ce jour, je ne peux pas exprimer à quel point je me sentais mal au cours de cette conversation.

Nous ne parlons pas de Milha…jamais.

Mais je pense souvent à elle et souhaite qu'il ait pu l'aimer autant qu'il m'aime ... assez pour ne pas succomber à l'obscurité.

**Trente-sept**

Mon cœur battait la chamade, alors que je laissais mon corps se reposer sur le sien, essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses était en feu et bourdonnais. Je souris contre son torse nu et déposait un baiser sur son cœur.

Sa main gauche faisait de longs mouvements balayant de haut en bas mon dos nu, tandis que la droite jouait avec les boucles de mes cheveux.

"J'aime ça "ai-je murmuré.

"Je t'aime", dit-il, tranquillement mais respectueusement, "Reviens-tu vivre ici ?"

"Bientôt", lui ai-je promis.

Il embrassa mes cheveux et je pouvais sentir son sourire.

**Six**

Lors du sixième rendez-vous, j'étais trop malade pour m'aventurer à l'exté restait donc dans mon nouvel appartement fraichement redécorer, au lit à regarder des dessins animé à la télévision. (Télévision qui était miraculeusement apparue le jour de mon emménagement).

Je ne sais pas comment il a su que j'étais malade, mais Rumplestiltskin est arrivé avec des médicaments et des DVD que Ruby lui avait apparemment recommandé.

Je toussais et bafouillait sur lui alors qu'il était assis près de moi sur le lit, mais il ne s'est pas plaint.

Il m'a fait de la soupe, puis lorsque je me suis senti mal, il a posé un linge humide et froid à l'arrière de cou, tout en retenant mes cheveux.

Assise sur le sol de la salle de bain, entouré par l'odeur du vomi, et ressemblant à la mort, je me suis excusée. Il a appuyé un peu plus fort sur la serviette fraîche qu'il tenait contre ma nuque et a dit : "Peu importe ".

Alors que je somnolais, il lisait un livre pas plus fort qu'un murmure. Lorsque j'ai finalement sombré dans le sommeil, je l'ai senti déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Bien qu'il ait disparu quand je me suis réveillé, mon petit déjeuner m'attendait sur un plateau à côté de moi et il avait laissé un mot sur un morceau de papier:

"Je reviens à midi pour préparer ton déjeuner. Je t'aime, R."

* * *

Voilà pour la première partie, la seconde devrait arriver en fin de semaine.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Merci


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième partie. **

A la fin de notre premier rendez-vous, devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque Rumplestiltskin semblait ne pas savoir comment conclure cette soirée. Il a alors maladroitement demandé : " As-tu déjà mangé une pizza ? "

Le mot m'était étranger, je l'ai alors regardé inspecté ses chaussures avant de me m'observer avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir. " Non "

Je me mordis les lèvres, attendant de savoir s'il allait ou non se montrer courageux.

"Voudrais-tu sortir de nouveau ? Pour une pizza ? "

J'ai souri et hoché la tête. "Quand?"

"Demain?"

Il savait aussi bien que moi, que c'était trop rapide. Je ne voulais pas être propulsé dans une nouvelle histoire aussi rapidement (même s'il s'agissait du même homme, mon véritable amour). Alors que j'hésitais à réponde, il essaya autre chose : " Même jour, la semaine prochaine ? "

J'ai de nouveau hoché la tête et mon sourire s'est élargie. Je savais que je souriais comme une idiote. Une étrange et soudaine intensité s'est alors installée entre nous. J'ai retenue mon souffle lorsqu'il se penchait vers moi avec courage, mais au dernier moment, sa confiance ayant disparu, il murmura à mon oreille plutôt que de déposer un baiser sur ma joue : "Bonne nuit Belle."

"Bonne nuit, Rumplestiltskin."

Il s'arrêta une dernière fois, et même au travers de l'obscurité qui nous entourait, je pouvais le voir sourire.

**Deux.**

Lors de notre second rendez-vous, nous sommes allé diner dans un restaurant qui ne sert que des pizzas et du poulet frit. Rumplestiltskin fronça les sourcils devant la décoration, et paru encore plus mécontent en découvrant la carte. Cela m'importait peut. Les odeurs de graisses provenant de la cuisine ne me dérangeait pas, et le petit pain au fromage et à la tomate était délicieux, peut-être même meilleur que le hamburger.

"Peut-être que lors de notre prochaine ... sortie, nous pourrions essayer quelque chose d'un peu plus ..." il s'essuya ses doigts graisseux sur la serviette, "haut de gamme".

Je sirotais mon soda, appréciant la façon dont les bulles chatouillaient ma langue, lors que je lui répondis : " Je ne suis pas difficile. "

Il a ri, "C'est une bonne chose."

"Ah bon?"

"Si tu étais pointilleuse, je n'aurais pas une chance."

J'ai senti sa gravité derrière le trait d'humour, je lui ai alors déclaré franchement : "Tu auras toujours une chance."

Il à hausser les sourcils comme s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment me croire, mais il n'a rien ajouté.

A la fin de la soirée, nous nous retrouvions de nouveau devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque, ma cette fois quand il m'a souhaité bonne nuit, j'ai sentie, l'espace d'un bref instant, ses lèvres effleurer ma tempe.

Je le regardais s'éloigner. Je compris alors que peu importe ce que me dictait ma tête, dans mon cœur il aurait toujours une chance.

En réalité, il était le seul à en avoir une.

**Douze**

Pour notre douzième tête-à-tête, j'entrais dans son magasin alors que je l'entendis me crier qu'il serait là dans une minute. J'ai alors retourné l'écriteau, le passant d'"ouvert" à "fermé", puis je tirais le store vers le bas de la fenêtre.

"Belle".

La façon qu'il avait de prononcé mon nom, dans un murmure d'admiration et d'adoration, a toujours fait chavirer mon cœur. C'était presque comme s'il était surpris et honoré de me voir chaque fois que ses yeux tombait sur moi. Une meilleure femme serait embarrassé et mal à l'aise avec un tel culte; une meilleure femme essayerai de l'en dissuader; une meilleure femme en serait effrayé.

J'aimais cela. Il me grisait. Il l'avait toujours fait, même lorsqu'il était encore cet homme maudit ayant des griffes à la place des mains. Ces mains que j'aurais accueillies sur moi déjà à cette époque. Je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer, pas même à lui, la jeune fille que j'étais voulais la bête et lui aurait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer, si seulement il l'avait demandé.

Je suis en réalité autant envouté par lui, qu'il ne l'est par moi. C'est un peu plus flagrant chez lui, visuellement plus désespéré. Je sais que cet amour le rend plus vulnérable. Je sais qu'il attend et redoute que je l'abandonne… même encore aujourd'hui. Savoir cela me rend plus possessive encore.

Cet homme fort, cet homme puissant et magique ... soudain si fragile dans cette rencontre des cœurs.

"Je t'emmène," lui ai-je dit. "Et tu ne rentreras pas à la maison, tu reste avec moi ce soir. "

"Et en quel honneur ?"

"Je ne peux pas envisager de passer un nouveau moment sans toi"

Il a sourit, un de ses sourires qui éclairaient tout son visage et fessaient briller ses yeux.

Il a pourtant baissé son regard, fixant le tapis sur le sol comme pour calmer la valse de ses émotions. Quand nos regards se sont de nouveau rencontrer, il était à nouveau Mr Gold, mais sous les couches soigneusement construite de son personnage, j'ai vu l'homme blessé se prélasser dans mes mots.

_Je te veux, Rumple. Tu es aimé. Tu es adoré et tu es à moi._

_Tu n'es pas seul. _

_Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et t'aimerai toujours. _

**Quatorze**

Au fil des semaines, je me suis sentie planer, nous nous installions dans une normalité que nous n'avions jamais atteinte. Nous parlions tous les jours, par téléphone ou en personne, de longues discussions ou de simples et fugaces rencontres dans la rue. Après 28 ans de séparation, j'avais l'impression que vivre dans la même ville que lui, savoir que son cœur m'appartenait, que nous avions crée une certaine intimité, me remplissait d'un bonheur qui aurait du être absolu.

Pourtant il me manquait toujours. Même lorsque nous étions l'un en face de l'autre au cours de nos diners, il me manquait. Il me manquait de partager complètement ma vie avec lui, et l'agonie que je lisais dans son regard lorsque nous nous quittions me bouleversait. Nous étions fais pour être ensemble, nous sommes de la même étoffe. Nos vies sont intimement liées et mon âme crie pour être toujours près de lui.

Rumplestiltskin ne le savais pas, mais lors de ce diner, le quatorzième, j'avais décidé que je retournerais vivre avec lui, partager ses matinées, faire parties de ses nuits. Pour être toujours plus près de lui, créer un foyer une fois de plus avec lui.

Malheureusement, je ne lui ai pas montré lors de ce quatorzième rendez-vous.

Lors de cette soirée particulière, nous sommes allés diner, nous étions assis autour d'une petite table, illuminée par une seule bougie, mangeant de toutes petites portions de nourriture dans de très grandes assiettes. J'ai bu de cette boisson pétillante (je sais maintenant qu'on l'appelle champagne) qui coûte une fortune et monte directement à la tête. Rumplestiltskin me tenait la main, frottant son pouce sur mes doigts, il m'a parlé de son enfance - ses parents et ses deux frères: qui sont morts dans leur petite enfance. Je serrais sa main, mon cœur se brisa en comprenant qu'il avait vraiment été seul toute sa vie - à l'exception de ses années fugaces avec Baelfire et moi-même.

Mais ce parfait moment fut brisé lorsque je pris conscience des commentaires sarcastiques et cruels que faisait un serveur. Commentaire à propos de moi. Normalement je ne l'aurais pas accepté, mais je savais que si Rumplestiltskin s'en rendait compte, l'enfer se déchainerait. J'ai essayé de distraire mon amant en caressant ses doigts avec les miens et en lui posant des questions sur sa journée. Mais tout à coup il s'est raidit et à pencher sa tête sur le côté. Il avait entendu. Intérieurement, j'ai grincé des dents et senti mon cœur se serrer rapidement puis se mettre à battre nerveusement dans mon estomac.

Rumplestiltskin tourna lentement la tête, son regard était dur et bestial alors qu'il observait le serveur raconter des obscénités à son collègue.

"Laisse tomber," dis-je rapidement. "Je ne m'inquiète pas et je ne veux pas d'une scène." Mais, bien que mon amant m'ais clairement entendu, il m'a ignoré. "Rumplestiltskin," sifflait-je, "ne réagissons pas. Rentrons." Je tirai sur sa main. "Allons-y", l'ai-je imploré.

Mais ce stupide serveur à prononcer la phrase de trop : " la putain du ténébreux…", Rumplestiltskin s'est transporté par magie de sa chaise, juste derrière le serveur en un unique mouvement. Sans crier gare, sa canne a percuté la tête du serveur avec une telle force qu'il a perdu conscience pendant une fraction de seconde, avant d'essayer de se rattraper sur une table vide.

Il l'a frappé à nouveau, une autre collision brutale.

Entre mon souffle horrifié et le patron du restaurant qui s'agitait autour du comptoir, l'homme avait ouvert les yeux laissant s'écouler des larmes de douleurs. " Misérable " lui dit-il, malgré sa bouche inondée de sang. " Comment peux-tu te regarder en face, tu laisse le seigneur de guerre venir… Ma femme…Ma femme est morte… parce que nous n'avions rien que tu voulais. Tu es de la vermine, même moins que ça !" Il toussa, crachant dans le désordre du sang et des morceaux de dents : "Tu mérite de tout perdre, surtout elle !"

La canne est intervenue à nouveau, prête pour un troisième coup, mais cette fois elle a frappé fort contre ma main alors que je l'ai interceptée. Grimaçant de douleur, je l'ai tenu serré et me suis rapproché du visage de mon amant :"Assez."

Instantanément, la rage l'a quitté et il a lâché la canne, la laissant dans ma main palpitante.

"Es ce que tu vas bien, Belle ? Laisse-moi regarder ta main…"

L'homme eut un petit rire, un bruit cassé et hystérique. "Regardez-le maintenant. Le démon dans l'amour, pensant qu'il a le droit d'avoir ce qu'il a volé au reste d'entre nous…"

"N'empire pas les choses " l'a alors grondé le patron tout en l'entrant vers la salle de bain, pour poser un torchon sur sa joue gauche.

"C'est ce que fait la vermine…et elle déguerpit au loin ".

Rumplestiltskin à brièvement regardé l'homme s'éloigner, avec un ricanement sur son visage. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, son expression était douce et pleine de remords, lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur ma paume rougie.

"Chérie, je suis désolé ..."

"Tu es content ?" Demandai-je

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il consterné : "Non …jamais…Belle…"

"Pour avoir le dernier mot?" ai-je clarifié. "Es-tu content d'avoir eu le dernier mot ?"

Il me regarda sans comprendre, ses doigts caressant doucement ma paume en dessinant de petits cercles qui ont remplacé la piqûre par une apaisante chaleur.

"Belle, il ..."

"Je n'aime pas ce qu'il a fait. Je me soucie de toi, toi et tes actions. Je t'avais demandé de partir.

Je t'ai pratiquement supplié."

"Je suis désolé ", dit-il rapidement et honnêtement dans un restaurant plein de spectateurs.

"Désolé pour quoi?" Demandai-je.

"Désolé pour t'avoir fait du mal."

J'ai attrapé sa main dans la mienne et lui ai dit : "Et c'est tout ? "

"Quoi?" à ce moment, il semblait à la fois désespéré de me faire plaisir mais aussi totalement frustré.

"C'est tout ce pourquoi tu es désolé?"

"Je suis désolé que tu sois fâchée?"

Alors que je partais je l'ai entendu s'excuser de m'avoir mise en colère, d'avoir gâché notre diner, de me faire peur.

Pas une seule fois il n'a présenté des excuses pour avoir battu le serveur.

Il ne pouvait s'excuser, il avait les larmes aux yeux, plus pour avoir par inadvertance blessé ma main que pour avoir violement battu un homme.

Pire encore, le fait que sa violence soit un problème ne l'a même pas inquiété.

Plus tard ce soir-là, il m'a appelé au téléphone et s'est excusé de m'avoir fait peur et m'a promis qu'il ne me ferait plus jamais de mal. Comme si c'était ce qui m'inquiétait :

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi Belle, je préférerais mourir que de te faire du mal, si tu me craints alors ne me permet plus de venir te voir. Je ne veux pas te faire vivre dans la peur.

"Je ne te crains pas," dis-je instantanément et en toute honnêteté. Je soupirai. "Il n'est pas toujours question de moi, Rumple."

Il y a eu un silence à la fin de ma phrase.

Parfois, je me demande si la seule chose qui compte pour lui est juste Bae est moi.

Il est certes merveilleux d'être la lune et les étoiles à ses yeux, mais je crains que le reste du monde ne lui apparaisse trop ordinaire, trop ennuyeux.

Je n'ai pas bougé pendant une heure une fois de retour chez moi.

Je ne suis pas allé avec lui au tribunal. Je ne l'ai même pas félicité lorsqu'il en est ressorti libre. Pour autant, je l'aimais et il m'avait terriblement manqué. Je savais que le laisser revenir rapidement après cet incident aurait pu lui donner une mauvaise habitude, je ne pourrais jamais tolérer un tel comportement, et surtout pas en mon nom.

Il a versé des larmes silencieuses qui ont fait saigner mon cœur lorsque je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais accepter son comportement.

Tel était le problème, il ne pleurerait jamais que pour moi ou Bae.

A ce jour, je ne pense pas vraiment que cela ait changé.

**Dix-neuf**

Rumplestiltskin était passé dans l'arrière boutique pour aller nous faire du thé. Je restais à l'avant du magasin, regardant les vitrines et fouillant les armoires. D'hideuses marionnettes ont attiré mon attention, me faisant pâlir si rapidement que je du me détourner. M'étant retourné, je me retrouvais face à une immense console vide à l'exception d'une petite tasse ébréchée qui occupait à elle seule l'étagère du haut.

J'ai souris en la regardant, et l'ai caressé au travers de la vitre.

La tasse était toujours partout et nulle part. Je ne savais pas où elle était d'un jour à l'autre - Rumplestiltskin la déplaçait tous les jours. Au cours de notre vie commue, j'avais retrouvé la tasse dans différents endroits, à la maison comme dans son atelier. Parfois, je l'avais pris, pour la nettoyer ou tentant de la cacher. J'avais découvert deux cachettes, l'une était une boîte en plomb sous le plancher du séjour et l'autre un coffre dissimuler derrière son dressing.

J'ai n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui demander pourquoi il agissait d'une manière si obsessionnelle. C'était privé, il y avait quelque chose de précieux entre lui, sa tasse et son cœur. Même maintenant, que j'étais près de lui, que nous avions recommencé à zéro. Il adorait sa tasse. Lorsqu'il la manipulait, il la touchait avec une infinie délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se brise à son contact et que l'amour que nous avions ne se casse en même temps qu'elle. D'autre fois je l'ai vu la saisir si fort que les jointures de ses mains en devenaient blanches, c'était l'expression de la douleur, de la passion, de la souffrance et de l'amour qui nous consumait tous les deux. D'autres fois, je l'ai vu la saisir les jointures blanchies, expression de toute la douleur, la passion, la souffrance et l'amour qui nous consumait.

Parfois, lorsque je lui prenais des mains, il me souriait avec des yeux brillant d'émotion, puis doucement la reprenait. Il la protégeait, même de moi.

J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il l'aimait.

"Voilà ma chérie" a-t-il annoncé, en entrant dans la pièce principale du magasin tenant une tasse de thé pour moi, une tasse blanche mais sans accros.

"Merci. J'étais entrain de regarder notre tasse ", dis-je, en désignant le meuble.

Il suivit mon regard, laissant ses yeux s'attarder un instant avec de me sourire : "Nouvelle console " me dit-il.

"La tasse ne reste pas ici?"

Il a secoua la tête. "Non, pas à la vue de tous comme ça."

"Pour quel endroit vas-tu la déplacer ?" Demandai-je.

Il hésita et j'ai senti un élan de tendresse montée en moi, cet homme me parlait de son fils et de sa malédiction mais hésitait à divulguer le secret de sa tasse. "A la maison." Déclara-t-il sans plus de précisions.

"Parfois", dis-je avec un sourire timide, voulant me moquer de lui: "J'ai l'impression que tu aime cette tasse plus que tu ne m'aimes."

"Belle", répondit-il doucement, " la simple idée d'aimer une chose plus que toi est horrible."

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle confession, je me suis alors précipiter vers lui pour l'embrasser, dans ma fougue je renversais la tasse de thé et l'envoyait valser contre le comptoir, sur lequel elle rebondit reversant tout son contenue sur le meuble en bois.

Il se pencha pour la ramasser et rit de bon cœur, comme il me montra une minuscule brèche dans la poignée. «Eh bien, ma chérie, tu peux avoir celle-ci maintenant." Il me tendit la tasse tant en riant.

"Je suis tellement désolé ..." lui ai-je dis en rougissant furieusement.

L'univers avait peut être délibérément reproduit cette situation, il a simplement déclaré : "Peu importe."

J'ai accepté sa tasse qu'il me tendit, en posant mon doigt sur la minuscule brèche. "C'est plus petit cette fois, il y a une amélioration."

"C'est comme ça," dit-il avec un profond regard.

"Que dois-je faire?" ai demandé faisant tourner la tasse dans ma main, sentant l'humidité collante du thé toujours présent à l'intérieur.

"La garder pour les moments d'absence."

Sentant l'émotion m'envahir je levai les yeux ravalant mes sentiments. Sa main droite s'est replié sur la mienne, nous tenions donc tous deux la tasse : "C'est un signe Belle, même lorsque nous sommes séparé nous sommes toujours lié pour l'éternité. "

**Quarante-sept**

Installée dans l'arrière salle du magasin, je laissais mes mains vagabonder parmi les bijoux, que mon amour avait sortis dans le but de les nettoyer. Alors qu'il était occupé dans la boutique, faisant affaire avec un homme qui était auparavant un elfe, je me perdais parmi un océan de colliers, diadèmes et anneaux.

Je m'ennuyais, et cherchais de quoi me divertir. Je me suis alors installée face au miroir, plaçant plusieurs colliers autour de mon cou. Je posais ensuite l'un des plus beaux diadèmes sur ma tête puis passait finalement un anneau à chacun de mes doigts. Je souris en observant mon reflet dans le miroir. J'étais inondé d'or terni et une odeur de vieux métal embaumait l'espace. Cela me rappela ma mère, ces moments avant qu'elle ne meurt, lorsque je la regardais se préparer pour les bals.

Après quelques minutes, j'ai commencé à ôter les bijoux un par un et à les replacer dans leurs boîtes. Je déposais la tiare, suivit des innombrables colliers, pour enfin retirés les anneaux. Mais un dernier anneau résistait. Sur ma main gauche, un anneau ne voulais pas quitter mon doigt, peu important à quelle point je tirais dessus ou tordais mon doigt. J'ai fini par sucer mon doigt dans ma bouche espérant que la salive m'aiderait à me débarrasser de la bague. Mais rien ne changea.

Dans l'autre pièce, j'entendis le bruit de la cloche indiquant que l'elfe quittait le magasin.

"Belle, tu est prête à… ". Il s'arrêta en entrant dans la pièce, il me regarda alors suçant mon doigt. "Qu'es ce que tu fais ? "

Je retirais mon doigt de ma bouche et lui tendis ma main pour lui montrer le problème.

Il a eut un petit rire : " Eh bien, la plupart des femmes attendent qu'on leur pose la question, mais … tu as toujours été la maîtresse de ton propre destin."

Je fronçais les sourcils : "De quoi tu parles ? "

"Félicitation !"dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je tirais sur la bague de nouveau, essayant de la tordre pour la faire glisser : "De quoi ?"

"Nos fiançailles."

Je regardais ma main, réalisait pour la première fois la portée symbolique de l'anneau coincé sur mon annulaire. "Ha ha. "

"Non vraiment c'est très moderne de ta part."

J'ai agitée ma main devant lui de nouveau : "A l'aide ! "

Il a ri et s'est mis à fouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Il a sorti une petite paire de ciseau très fine.

" Oh non," gémis-je, "ne le coupe pas."

Il a haussé les épaules comme si l'anneau n'avait aucune importance. Puis en prenant délicatement ma main, il a coupé le métal laissant tomber ce qu'il restait de l'anneau sur le sol. "Je suis désolé."

"Peu importe " a-t-il déclaré en soulevant ma main. Il a déposé un baiser sur la marque rouge qu'avait laissé l'anneau. "De toute façon ce n'est pas celle que j'avais choisi pour toi."

**Cinq**

Lors du cinquième rendez-vous, j'ai essayé de cuisiner, lorsque ma tentative à tourner cour, Rumplestilskin m'a appris à faire venir la nourriture directement à moi en appelant les restaurants. Nous nous sommes donc fait livrer de la nourriture chinoise, et je suis triste de le dire, mais la livraison est devenue une terrible habitude, que je n'ai perdu qu'en réaménageant avec Rumplestilskin, qui prépare la plupart de nos dîner. Le jeudi est donc devenu le jour des plats chinois, à tel point que Mr Lau, ne prenait même plus ma commande et m'envoyais "comme d'habitude", en ajoutant cinq fortune cookies. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait avoir besoin d'autant de chance.

Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que ce rendez-vous est resté dans ma mémoire. C'est ce soir la que Rumplestiltskin a eu le courage de m'embrasser vraiment à nouveau. Cela avait commencé comme un doux et affectueux baiser, mais bientôt le feu de notre amour et le poids de notre séparation a transformé ce timide baiser en une étreinte passionnée. Sa bouche s'ouvrit contre la mienne, et sa langue vient caressée la mienne, de manière à la fois sensuel et désespérée. Pour la première fois depuis notre séparation, il a glissé ses doigts dans mes cheveux et a laissé échapper un gémissement contre mes lèvres. Ses doigts tremblaient contre mon cuir chevelu et il soufflait contre mon visage. Cet assaut soudain de passion m'a fait fondre contre lui et alors que j'étais couché dos contre le canapé, je l'attirais encore plus contre moi. Doucement, sa main à effleurer la naissance de ma poitrine, en me faisant haleter sous une montée soudaine de plaisir. Je sentais son désir urgent se presser contre moi, mais avant même que je puisse considérer si oui ou non je voulais succomber, il s'est éloigné et dans une course folle, balbutiant quelques mots sur le besoin de temps et de patience. Avec un baiser rapide sur ma joue rougie, il s'est enfuit, quittant mon petit appartement.

Alors que je restais haletante et frustrée je me suis demandé si cette fois, il n'avait pas un peu trop réfléchi.

**Huit**

Nous avions prévus un pique-nique, mais il a plu.

Rumple nous avait préparé un délicieux déjeuner, soigneusement rangé dans un panier en osier, il avait même apporté du vin.

Nous étions installés sur la table de pique-nique depuis sept petites minutes lorsqu'une averse nous à laissé aussi trempé que surpris. Nous nous sommes précipités en bordure de forêt, nous tenant abritée sous un grand sapin. Nous rions alors que nous remballions nos affaires, les verres vin débordaient d'un liquide devenue rose.

Mes vêtements étant trempés, mes dents ont commencé claquer. Rumple a déboutonné sa veste et m'a attiré contre lui, mes bras ont alors entouré son buste pendant que ma tête se posait à la hauteur de son cœur.

**Treize**

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette journée, impossible de me rappeler ce que j'ai fait le matin ou l'après-midi, je ne serais dire ou sommes allés ou les paroles que nous avons échangées. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce que je portais, Rumple m'assure (avec beaucoup de certitude) que je portais une robe verte qui correspondait au vert profond de sa cravate. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, à l'exception de la sensation de satisfaction, lorsqu'il me conduisit à son lit pour me faire sienne.

Je suis sûr qu'il y a eu de la douleur, de la maladresse et de l'embarras, mais je ne me souviens pas de tout cela. Je me souviens de sa perfection, des paroles d'amour qu'il a murmuré contre ma peau, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de plus de détails.

Rumplestilskin dit qu'il se souvient de tout, dans la finesse des moindres détails et il me sourit comme s'il se souvenait de chaque contact et de chaque parole parfaitement. Peut-être le peut-il.

Je me souviens juste d'avoir tremblé dans ses bras, et d'avoir ressentie une complète et parfaite harmonie.

Le lendemain est plus clair. Je me souviens m'être réveillé, ses yeux me détaillant centimètre par centimètre. Je me souviens de l'amour doux et ludique, les rires, le petit déjeuner et l'après-midi paisible, ponctué uniquement par des baisers.

**Trente-deux**

Nous nous sommes disputés et avons terminé la soirée dans un morne silence.

Il me fallu énormément de temps, des mois pour déclarer de façon définitive que Gaston n'était pas à Storybrook.

C'était il y a longtemps, c'était le passé et il est en train de changer, son amour pour moi, sa formidable capacité de m'aimer en est la preuve.

Il se transforme et je l'aime pour cela. Cependant, mes yeux auraient pu le poignarder lorsqu'il m'a avoué qu'il avait enchanté mon fiancé sans aucune autre raison qu'une simple : "menace".

L'idée était absurde lui ai-je dis alors que je quittais sa maison, laissant claquer la porte derrière moi.

**Quarante-trois**

Nous étions couchés sur le canapé, recouvert du patchwork que j'avais fait. Rumplestiltskin dormait contre ma poitrine alors que je regardais la bruine et l'obscurité au travers la fenêtre. Sporadiquement le tonnerre et la foudre nous frappait. Dans ces brefs éclats de lumière ma tasse ébréchée (qui avait été transféré pour se tenir sur un piédestal dans le salon maintenant) accrochait la lumière et scintillait.

Dans l'obscurité, je laissais mes doigts traîner dans les cheveux de mon amant, j'ai alors pensé que lorsque l'orage serait passé, tout irait bien.

J'ai déposé un baiser sur son front chaud et ai sourit.

La tempête était presque terminée.

**Cinquante**

Tous ces rendez-vous se conclus en un seul. C'était l'avant dernière ligne de notre histoire, avant que nous n'entamions un nouveau chapitre.

Tout comme le jour où je l'ai rencontré, dans un autre monde et à une autre époque, il m'a demandé d'être près de lui pour toujours.

Comme avant, j'ai accepté.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié autant que moi.

L'éternité à commencé ce jour-là.


End file.
